Fragile
by Syropeify
Summary: REPOST: A BV during the 3 years. A very interesting and dark take on the couple.
1. Hopeless

_REPOST: I wrote this when…Probably when I was 14 or 15, needed some editing so I decided to repost it. Gives me something to do when I'm pulling my hair out over writing my Ph.D. dissertation! Reviews welcome, __**constructive**__ critique welcomed, flames not. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z Characters! However, if I did own them, I would have Vegeta tied to a bed doing very naughty things ;)_

_This fic was inspired by Nine Inch Nails: Fragile but it is not a song fic! Based in the 3 years training for cell _

**Chapter 1**

**Hopeless**

Had she known of her fate, Bulma would have never invited that dark sayian to enter her world. But if one knew one's fate, then there would be no story.

She watched him from afar; wondering, contemplating her life and how suddenly it revolved around him. How her every moment seemed to be filled with his presence; how all of her projects had something to do with him. Everything from creating a gravity chamber that could both challenge and handle his onslaught of destruction to the smallest detail of the right laundry detergent for his training gear. The constant upgrades of the facilities, the new training bots she made every month once he broke the older versions, the stocking of the fridge to keep his insatiable appetite sustained…

Yet he never bothered her minus the occasional demand for the gravity room to be fixed. For an individual who made her life rather complicated and aggravating in the beginnings, he made every effort not to become bothersome to her. Through feuding they had managed to create a strange sense of each other; her knowing his needs before he demanded them in order to avoid the vicious arguments that originally had threatened to shake the walls of Capsule Corp down every other day. It was a cycle; he damaged the bots after a few weeks; she made new ones. Every week a large shipment of food would arrive to keep the house sustained and emergency meals easy to prepare always ready in case she or someone else was unable to cook for him. In the beginning she hated catering to him, insisted on respect. But over time she realized that his respect was not something spoken as much as it was an action. Dishes washed and put away for her, heavy things moved and lifted when she was unable to do it herself. In many cases he unloaded the groceries before she even managed to get a chance, usually because her head was stuck in fixing and repairing the things he needed. It was not ideal, but it was a start.

His path rarely crossed hers anymore and when it did, it was for the briefest of moments. Not even a breath drawn before he disappeared out of her way. Ever since that incident with the gravity chamber exploding and she had to tend to his wounds, he kept out of her way…"BULMA, YOUR PRESENCE IS REQUIRED IN THE LABORATORY." The intercom echoed inside her head, shaking out of her reverie and reminding her of the pile of work she had before her. She turned her gaze away from the Gravity Chamber and proceeded down the dark stairwell into her safe haven. A place of mechanical magic intermixed with the potions of chemistry was where she truly belonged. Here, she could work and create to her hearts content without the dark silhouette clouding her mind.

He needed no purpose to live on that wretched place called Earth. He needed no blood to end his thriving thirst for violence and vengeance. But suppose, that was the reason for his existence? Was blood and violence all that he was good for? It was not anymore. In his mind, his body had one sole purpose on this wasteland_. To surpass Kakorrot..._ Yet even though one day he would reach his goal, he knew he would have no purpose to exist in such a place that wished for peace and joy.

The blue haired beauty never crossed his mind consciously. She haunted him in dreams which left him in a comforting haze, before it disappeared, leaving him in the clutches of his many twisted nightmares. And only the Prince of Sayians could never remember those few seconds of peace. He never felt her eyes on him; for the eyes of his spectators, his enemies, and Frieza surrounded his whole being. Yet day after day, he knew, somewhere deep inside, that she was watching him.

When she awoke from the junk that littered the table, Vegeta stood in a corner, watching her with his dark eyes, studying her form. _What was I doing...?_ Ah, she remembered. The blueprints sprawled out before her were those of another invention, inspired by Dr. Briefs and styled by her mother. Why have an ugly mega- speed coffee maker when you could have one looking like it came out of Vogue? It wasn't terribly brilliant on her part, but both her parents wanted faster coffee, just like the rest of the fast paced world. And so she stood, rolling them up and securing them with rubber bands, clearing the table for Vegeta's meal. Once again she tried to strike up a conversation, only to have it end in vain. "I made you some dinner..." He made no reply. She watched him for a moment. "You must be very hungry... all you do is train." Once again, silence. She sighed. "Well...it's in the oven...just set it to 250 C and wait a few minutes." She walked away from the kitchen, carrying her precious plans. Looking back for a moment, she called to him. "Eat something Vegeta, you look terrible." With that, she was gone like the whisper of a breeze.

He did indeed look terrible, and he knew it. But it wouldn't have mattered anyways. He had no mate to keep his health for; all he wanted was to gain the power he needed, so he could finally beat Kakorrot. Alas, he had to eat something, after all to gain ones power, one needs strength. Grabbing the food from the oven, he dug his way through it, wishing in his life for once that Chichi or even Bulma's infuriating mother had cooked instead of her, the blue haired beauty.

He plagued her mind like a mosquito plagues the unfortunate one with the sweetest blood. Just pricks now and then of his image, entering her thoughts and cascading her mind into whirlwind fantasies of him. How she wanted those hands on her trembling limbs. Yet she knew he didn't want her, didn't need her, didn't crave her the way she coveted and desired him. She just wanted one taste to satisfy her once dormant urges. _And what about Yamcha... _The sweet, adoring Yamcha who barely gave her the time of day anymore. Or was it the other way around? She hadn't left her house in over a month, burying herself in project after project. Trying to drown the temptations in stress. She turned over in her bed, watching the moon from her balcony windows. Waiting for something exciting happen, someone to take her away into the night. But like every night for the past year, nothing happened, leaving her feeling so utterly...hopeless.


	2. Unaffected

**Chapter 2**

**Unaffected**

Bulma spent another restless night tossing and turning in her bed. Dreaming of the wild haired Sayian. "This can't be healthy..." She muttered to herself. Her eyes were heavy with dark circles, casting a dusky shadow over her blue eyes. Her skin had paled and her hair was losing its vibrant quality. Every day she wanted to glimpse him, see him, touch him. She couldn't get him out of her head. Lately when he brushed past her skin felt as though it was on fire, the hairs on the end standing as though she had been electrocuted, warmth spreading between her legs. Her heart would race faster and wittiness lost in jumbled words and polite conversation.

After attempting to revive her lost vibrancy with a hot shower, she plunged herself into her work. Blueprints for new Capsule Corp products littered the desk, a sea of blue and white. Art and music of the engineer. She sighed, regarding her calculations with disgust and throwing them onto the floor. She couldn't concentrate, not right now. Not with the knowledge that the one man she wanted barely knew or acknowledged that she existed.

Bulma had to get out of the house, out of her lab and just go somewhere. But where could she go? Certainly not Yamcha, his arms never felt secure to her anymore. She didn't really know Piccolo, she found him aloof and cold. Chi-chi? No, her hands were full with Gohan's studies. Maybe Goku would have some time for her.

Vegeta could vaguely sense a change in Bulma's ki. But it was no comparison to the one ki he remained focused on; Kakorrot...He fixated all of his energy on his training, ridding his mind of distractions. His punches, kicks and ki blasts all but destroyed the room. Yet once again, he felt he wasn't getting anywhere. His power was not raising, it stayed steady. No matter how high he set the gravity, nothing was happening. He felt he was the same, just empty and useless. Something was preventing him from reaching his goal and he could not figure out what.

He shifted his attention to the window, the day peaceful and sunny. He watched her leave the house, rummaging through her purse for the keys to her capsule car. _Where is that onna going?_ He hadn't seen her leave the house for days, yet he noticed her skin was paler then before. It was at that moment when her car drove away from the house that he felt the familiar ki of Piccolo. But what was Piccolo doing here? Vegeta ran the possibilities through his mind. As usual, he came up with none that made any sense. There was a knock at the gravity chamber door, and with reluctance Vegeta opened it, allowing Piccolo to enter. He regarded him for a moment, his body in his usual stance. "What do you want?" Vegeta asked gruffly, keeping his eyes away from Piccolo.

"I came to see how you were fairing, making sure you don't go on a killing rampage." Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"I thought Kakorrot was in charge of that." Piccolo smirked.

"He thinks you're a fluffy bunny Vegeta."

"How comforting..." Outside, Vegeta remained cool, but on the inside he felt a wave of fury build. How dare Kakorrot compare him, the Prince of Sayians to a mere mammal? And a cute one no doubt...Piccolo edged away slightly, keeping his own cool. With his arms crossed and a serious glance at the Capsule Corp, he looked back at Vegeta, assessing his emotions.

"How is Bulma doing...?" Vegeta turned his head to glare at the Namekian. What kind of question is that?

"I don't know, go ask her yourself." Piccolo regarded him for another moment, and then left, shooting into the sky.

"What a very strange encounter..." Vegeta mused to himself. He had never known the Namekian to have any kind of feelings towards Bulma, whether they were romantic or friendly.

Bulma found herself sitting on top of a rock formation, with Goku listening attentively next to her.

"So...what should I do?" He turned his gaze towards her.

"About Yamcha? Nothing, just leave it."

"But Goku! Who am I going to have this alleged child with?" He chuckled softly.

"Now Bulma you know I can't say anything, or it'll ruin it!" She growled in frustration. "How is Vegeta doing?" She stiffened, biting her lip softly. _Ah...you mean that hunk of meat who doesn't even look at me?_

"He's fine...just trying to surpass you, as usual." Goku let out a laugh.

"Well he works hard, have to give him credit for that!"

"I suppose..." She pondered softly. Goku placed his hand on her arm.

"Bulma are you alright...?" She looked over at him.

"I'm fine, never been better." He fixated on her for a moment.

"No you're not, you're pale and you've lost weight. You need to get out more."

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"I mean go out! Go on a date, go dancing, go get laid." She punched him in the arm.

"Goku!" He ducked her second punch and caught her arm in his hand.

"Just go do something! Take Vegeta out if you have to!" She sighed.

"Goku…all he does is train."

"What the hell happened to the confident, defiant Bulma that I tried to spy on when she was bathing? The one who wouldn't let anyone call her stupid or treat her like crap. The one who could verbally out-fight any one of us? The one that all of us Z fighters are scared shitless of? " He laughed, hovering in the air with his hands behind his head.

"I thought you were scared of Chichi!" She moved to smack him on the arm but he was too fast for her.

"Sure I am, we are all scared of her as well. Put the two of you together and we've got ourselves a monster worse than Frieza and these Androids combined!"

"You're right Goku, I've just been off my game lately. I've been so busy running Capsule Corp I've forgotten how to have fun….What do I do?"

"Break the gravity chamber." He smiled mischievously. She contemplated the idea. But could she really jeopardize Vegeta's training for her own selfish reasons?

"I can't do that Goku. I mean, I would if he was nasty to me but the truth is we barely speak to each other."

"Well you can't let that go on forever. Break the gravity chamber!" She rested her head against her hand for a moment. _Maybe I should..._

Vegeta sat his weary body down in the kitchen, wondering whether he could be bothered to fix himself something to eat. He looked up when he heard a pair of keys jingle in the doorway, and watched as the blue-haired beauty walked through. She seemed fixated something, and Vegeta was a little curious about the look in her eyes. He moved to the shadows, watching her fumble through the dark for an unknown object. "I know I put it here...where in Kami are you?" She grabbed an unknown object and proceeded out the back kitchen door, when Vegeta stepped out of the shadows and into the dim light. She glanced up, seeing his face and screamed softly, dropping the object onto the floor. "Fuck Vegeta! What are you doing hiding in the dark like that?" She fell to her knees, groping the floor for whatever it was she was holding. He made note of her flushed face and the way her body was shaking, almost if she was nervous. She stood back on her legs, only to trip and fall directly into Vegeta's chest. Instinctively he grabbed her arms, holding her steady. "Thank you..." She whispered softly, and for a moment time itself stopped. She felt him push her away slightly and she regained her composure. "I uh...I have to go." Quickly she spun out the kitchen door, and Vegeta resisted the urge to follow her. He made his way up to his room, falling onto his bed and for once in his life, falling into a deep slumber where no dream dare disturb him.

Bulma stood outside the gravity chamber, fiddling with a console she had put in after Vegeta's fifth explosion. She glanced over at his window out of the corner of her eye, making sure he wasn't watching. She prayed silently that he had gone to bed as she fiddled with the last control device, breaking down the entire gravity chamber system. Of course, she made sure this time it would take a few days to repair. And with her robots doing the repairs, it may take even longer. She heard the humming move down a few notes before disappearing completely, the gravity chamber now broken.

Vegeta tossed and turned in his sleep once again. He remembered her hair, her scent, how fragile she felt when he held her arms, And he wished he could feel so...unaffected.


	3. Fear

_Author's Note: For those who read this story years ago, lost my third chapter and unfortunately I also lost this chapter through a rebuild of my computer. So this chapter will be quite different, since I cannot really remember what I wrote 8 years ago (lol). Thank you for everyone who's been adding this story to favourites!_

Chapter 3

Fear

The next morning she felt a surge of anxiety, knowing that soon Vegeta would step into the gravity room and discover that it was broken. Although she was refreshed from her sleep, her arms still tingled where Vegeta had held her steady. She needed to get out of the house for the day, before Vegeta could demand her time and attention to his training needs. But what could possibly get her out early enough and claim all of her time? She rushed into the shower, going over ideas of shopping and spending time with friends. Many of them were too busy training, and Chi-chi had her hands full with Gohan and his studies. Shopping it would have to be, and right in the city as opposed to going locally. She needed the travel time to justify her early exit and help clear her head.

Leaving her hair to air dry into loose curls, she pulled a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, grabbing her purse, sunglasses and headed swiftly out the door. Vegeta may already be up but if she could avoid him, he would have to wait to speak with her until that evening. Jumping into her capsule corp car, she drove away towards the sunrise in the city. She could grab a leisurely breakfast and spend the day shopping, visit the city office of her company. Anything to get her away for the day and away from Vegeta's temper.

He felt her ki leaving the house early in the morning while he was mediating on his balcony. Although he was uncertain as to the reason why she appeared to be in a hurry, he reminded himself that he did not care. There was plenty of food and he had his gravity room. She could be gone for weeks and it wouldn't matter so long as the training room was working and the fridge was stocked. The air was crisp with only a touch of the morning sun on his skin. The months were turning cooler, signalling that almost half a year had passed since the mysterious youth spoke with Goku about the androids. In two and half years they would come, a great battle would ensue, and then what? What would he do after the androids were defeated? What happens if he manages to defeat Kakorrot and decides to blow up Earth, making due on his promise? Where would he go? Would he continue his rampage and for what? For something to do? He worked so hard with training to give him a goal as a way to avoid the unknown. His life had always been planned fore him, a prince to rule the kingdom and then when he was given to Frieza, a soldier of duty.

The truth was that he didn't hate this planet despite his many outbursts. He just didn't have anywhere else to go. His home planet and his family had been destroyed, so Earth was all he had left. At least he had two other Sayians here. They may infuriate him to no degree, but it was something. Something he could hold on to as a way to remind him of home. Despite his strength and pride, he missed his home planet. Home was something that would never be transferrable for him. Home would always be Planet Vegeta.

He never understood why Kakorrot's female friend opened her home to him. Why she put up with him. She had no reason to treat him well; after all, he had threatened to kill her on Namek, and before that to destroy her planet. Yet she was the first to welcome him in, preparing an adequate room for him and later proper quarters. She helped her father build his gravity chamber and took care of it; letting him know in advance when she needed to upgrade its programming and do repairs. Outwardly he'd call her his slave, that she should understand her duties. But deep down it tugged at him, like she understood he was out of place and couldn't go home. He couldn't make a new life on a new planet with his fellow kind, since there were only three. So instead of making arguments with her endlessly like in the beginning, he kept his distance as his way of showing gratitude. After the androids he was unsure of where he would go, what he would do. How he would earn the currency needed on this planet to survive. So he trained, he trained hard and for long hours to exhaust him. To help him sleep and forget the future beyond the androids.

He stood, stretching himself out in the cool sun. He had spent enough time meditating and needed to begin his training in strength and agility. Grabbing a towel from his bathroom, he returned to the balcony and flew down towards the gravity chamber. It was unusually silent and he wondered if it had possibly gone into a mode of hibernation. He walked in, tried turning the power on and waited. The humming of its machinery did not begin and at this point he realized that his chamber was broken, again. He could feel fury pumping through his veins. _How dare she leave without repairing my gravity chamber! _He contemplated searching out her ki and bringing her back. His earlier self would have done just that, or searched out her father. But with Dr. Briefs and Bunny away on a business trip Bulma was the only one who was taking care of his basic necessities. Regardless of his urge to command her full attention, he knew that would only leave them in a massive argument and her not touching the machine for days. And possibly withholding food. He decided to leave her for today. If she did not return by tomorrow, then he would seek her out. Turning on his heel, he headed inside Capsule Corp. Today would be his day of rest, allowing his body to fully heal on its own without the help of the regeneration tank or senzu beans.

He felt the whish a fist leaves behind when it narrowly missed your face by an inch. His new technique of instant transportation allowed for him to sneak up behind his enemy and give him a blow to the back. "Goddamnit Goku!" Piccolo cried out, turning around instantly and delivering another blow that was again avoided and replaced with Goku's smiling face. Sparring had become much more of a challenge ever since Goku returned from Namek.

"Haha Don't worry Piccolo! I'll teach you the technique and then you and I will be unstoppable!" He hovered in the air, hands behind his head and a great smile plastered on his face. "Let's take a break, we've been at this all morning." Piccolo nodded his head in agreement, crossing his legs and hovering next to Goku as they surveyed the mountainous landscape before them.

"Do you think we have a chance against these Androids?" Goku turned his head towards Piccolo, regarding his question with a thoughtful expression.

"I think we do. They are just machines, we easily destroy their machinery. I mean we have our power, plus Gohan's, and then there is Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Krillian and of course, Vegeta."

"I do not trust Vegeta Goku, especially now since Bulma is alone in that household. He is a monster and he can hurt her."

"Piccolo, Vegeta isn't going to do anything other than what should happen. We cannot interfere; we have to let nature take its course. Bulma needs to get pregnant with Vegeta's child, and to do that she needs to be alone with Vegeta so they can…heh…do the nasty." A blush stained Goku's cheeks. Bulma was indeed an incredibly attractive woman, and although he loved his wife, he would always have a soft spot for her.

"I understand that Goku, but I am worried for Bulma's safety."

"Haha Piccolo, you do not know Bulma too well. She can hold her own. Physically Vegeta may be dangerous but Bulma holds a strong hand over all of us. She can be more frightening than Chichi, and Chichi can be a real monster!" He turned his head away, closing his eyes and allowing the serenity of the mountains, the cool air give him peace. "Besides, I know you dropped in to check on him the other day. I'm surprised he didn't try to blow a hole right through you." Piccolo turned his head towards Goku in shock.

"How did you know that?"

"You aren't the only one keeping an eye on Capsule Corp Piccolo. Like you said, Vegeta has a past of death and destruction and Bulma is one of my best friends, I'm not going to let anything bad happen to her." He shifted, flying back up into the air, preparing himself for more training. "Now come on, we've got Androids to prepare for!"

The sun was setting by the time she returned from the city, a large assortment of packages weighing down her car. She had forgotten how much she enjoyed shopping, how much it took away the stress. Leaving the packages in her car for now, she slowly walked towards the front door of her large home, bracing herself for the barrage of attacks that may come her way if Vegeta was nearby. Taking a deep breath, she unlocked the door and walked into her home, taking note of the sound of the TV in the lounge room. Although she had offered one for Vegeta's living quarters, he always seemed to prefer to observe in the main room, often sitting with her parents or her when they were around. She assumed he was lonely and just wanted the company. "Vegeta?" she asked tentatively, holding onto the wall for support.

"The gravity room is broken. It needs to be fixed." He said quietly, though the demand was distinctive in his voice.

"I'll go have a look after I bring my packages in…"

"You'll go have a look right now." She counted to three in her head to calm her anger. She wanted him to come out with her and to be able to do that she needed to be a little subservient.

"Okay." She took the back entrance through the kitchen. She already knew what was broken and how it could be fixed, but she needed to create an act of checking; otherwise he'd be suspicious. She examined the damage she had down, taking notes and pretending to try different things to repair it. After half an hour she returned, tools and notebook in hand and grease on her face.

"So?" He had been waiting by the window, watching her intently.

"There is internal damage to the processor and the hard drive. It can be repaired but I need some parts which may take a few days to arrive. I have already ordered them and have put a rush but that is the best I can do at the moment…" She waited, closing her eyes for a vicious verbal attack about her incompetency. But it never came. Instead he nodded his head in acknowledgement of her information and turned to leave the room. "Vegeta, wait." He turned around, an eyebrow raised as she took a couple of steps closer.

"What do you want Onna?" She took another deep breath in an attempt to calm her trembling nerves.

"I was wondering, if you'd like to go out?...with…with me?" She waited, her body paralyzed by an emotion she had felt before, but never as strong as she did now. Never had she felt such a deep feeling…of fear.


	4. Illusion

Chapter 4

Illusion

He blinked. "Out...to dinner?" He asked gruffly. He was aware of earth customs of courting. Or at least what he had seen with Bulma and other men as well as the many television programs that she would occasionally watch. It involved the consumption of food over idle chatter, maybe an activity like going to the cinema and ended with coffee. Although coffee never meant drinking it so much as it was an excuse to invite a potential mate for sexual relations.

"Yeah, I mean it doesn't have to be anything fancy we can just go for pizza or something..." _Please Vegeta...please come with me..._

"I..."

"You don't have to if you don't want to, I mean I can just order in something for you..."

"..."

"We don't even have to go out to eat, we could see a movie...or go for a walk...I mean your Gravity Room will take a couple of days." Bulma nervously blabbered on, naming off activities, hoping one of them would spark the Dark Prince's fancy. "Or maybe we could go clubbing, you know like dancing? Or we could-"

"Onna!"

"Yes?" She yelped, backing away from the Prince.

"No...thank you." He left, leaving her in the darkness of the night while she watched.

For ages she just stood there, unsure of how to feel. Did it really matter that he said no? After all, she was just looking for company and it was Goku who suggested that she tried Vegeta. But his no made her feel worse than any of his threats, any other feelings she had. It made her feel worse than the many times she had caught Yamcha sneaking looks at other women or his assumed infidelity. She left the room, seeking comfort in the security of her bedroom.

Bulma whimpered softly as she burrowed deeper under the covers of her quilt. She couldn't sleep, not with the silent tears flowing freely down her face, the sobs threatened to overtake her body. He said no...She should have expected that, but deep down she had hoped he would have at least spent the evening with her. She tossed and turned, struggling as reality remained focus within the depths of her mind, and hopeful fantasies long lost. Sighing, she pulled the covers off her chilled body and stepped up from her bed. Sleep would not give her the relief she needed tonight.

Falling onto the couch before her, she turned the TV on, mindlessly flipping through the channels and pulling the soft blanket tighter around her shoulders. Never before had she suffered such insomnia. But never before did his face cloud her mind in such a way that it tormented her. She felt the lids of her eyes drooping as flamboyant figures danced across the screen. Letting her head fall back onto the pillow; she closed her eyes and waited for sleep to take over her body. But it never came.

"So Goku, any news on Bulma and Vegeta?" Chi-chi lazily asked, stretching out beside her husband on their bed. Leaning his back against the headboard, Goku lifted his hands above his head.

"Not to my knowledge." He had confided in his wife, and his wife only. Other then she, only Piccolo knew about Bulma and Vegeta.

"I don't really like him." Goku turned his gaze on Chi-chi.

"Why not?" She observed him closely before letting the next words pop out from her mouth.

"He's a blood thirsty-"

"He's not Chi-chi." She bit her tongue.

"He'll hurt her Goku. He's incapable of love."

"So is Bulma." I've already had this discussion with Piccolo...He rolled to his side. "Goodnight Chi-chi."

"Night Goku." She turned to her side, falling instantly into a deep sleep. He watched the moon outside his window for a while. Six months had passed and they only had two and a half years left. Bulma still wasn't pregnant and it looked as though things weren't going to get any better fast. He knew that Trunks advised him not to interfere, but he wondered if by not pushing them together he was risking Trunks conception and existence. Was Vegeta so set on training that he was setting his basic needs of lust and desire aside? Goku had seen the quick glances that Vegeta often bestowed on Bulma when she wasn't looking. He also knew that Vegeta found her attractive; after all, he did tell Gohan that he thought Bulma was gorgeous. He knew Bulma was falling for Vegeta if she hadn't already. That much was clear to him on the day Vegeta destroyed the gravity room and drastically injured himself. He just hoped that they would copulate soon. Bulma needed to have that child before the Androids appeared and it had to be the son of Vegeta.

He tossed and turned in his bed, images fading in and out of his mind, his pleasant dreams interweaving with the sadistic nature of his shadowed nightmares. The fires licked at his skin and rose higher into the blackened sky, the shadows dancing, controlling his senses as he desperately reached out for something. In a moment of stillness stood his father, regal and proud. His expression blank as Vegeta called out to him, a child still in so many ways. Gone was the figure of authority, as he fell backwards, descending into the darker depths of hell. He felt now what he could only sense before. Their eyes like the kicks to the stomach, their sneers the blows to his chest. He stumbled upon the grounds, searching for a savoir, protection, as their wrath grew vicious.

He fell into the shadowed void, screaming for something. And then he saw...Her...the wild blue hair cascading down her shoulders, her arm extended as his hand grasped for hers...only to feel fire surge through his body, and his mind growing blank as she disappeared from sight.

He awoke from his torment, his vision blurred by scarred visions of those he could no longer remember. Pulling his body from his bed, he made his way out of his room, stumbling along the long corridor of the house, his hands blindly searching for something. Images flashed before his eyes, dark colours protruding his thoughts as he tripped and fell against the sidewall. _What is wrong with me..._He brought a hand up to his forehead, the heat scalding his palm, his body growing numb and weak. Ice...Ice was the remedy for this unknown disease. He wandered onward, looking for the kitchen. He heard the soft humming of the TV in the distance and leaned against the wall. His breathing was rough and erratic, and a high-pitched buzzing sound could be heard throughout the house. Stopping his rest short, he walked into the kitchen, ignoring the blurring lines as he fumbled through the refrigerator, looking for some cool substance. Pressing the ice against his forehead, he waited for a moment, listening to the TV and the unknown whimpers. He threw it onto the floor, nausea sweeping over him, knocking him to the ground. He clutched his stomached, letting it pass as he barely managed to stand on his feet again.

"Don't you put it in your mouth..." He groaned. The TV was hosting some inadequate children's program. Should he shut it off? No, he couldn't be bothered. Exhaustion was overwhelming him again, so he stumbled back towards his bedroom, only to be stopped by a vision lying on the couch. A waterfall of blue flowed down the arms of the couch, long pale legs curled up and hiding beneath the blanket. The goddess's head raised above as striking blue eyes pierced his own. He reached out to touch the hair, to let it slip through his fingers. He stepped back, almost as if he was burned. Walking away, he glanced one more time. Nothing.

He rubbed his eyes. It had only been an illusion.


End file.
